Andromeda and the Sorcerer's Stone
by HPFan1027
Summary: What if Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGongall had a child together? This story is setup on Harry's 1st Year at Hogwarts. What will Andromeda stumble into? What house will she be in? Will she dissappoint her parents? Find out by reading Andromeda and the Sorcerer's Stone.
1. The Sorting Hat Lesson

A/N:

**I was always thinking about a really fascinating story about a part of a life that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore never had. That was his unique child. (::) - Cookie?**

Disclaimer:

I **do not own **the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise and I'm not J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat Lesson

Hello, my name is Andromeda Lily Dumbledore. My middle name comes from a former student at Hogwarts who died nearly ten years ago by the name of Lily Evans (the famous Harry Potter's mother).

I know all about them because of my wonderful and most powerful wizard of a father named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore. Every since he told me I thought that Voldemort might come after me one day or something worse than that. I do not fear saying Voldemort's name because fear of the name is fear of the thing itself or herself or himself.

Although, I already knew I was going to get a letter tomorrow saying I was going to be a wizard and be invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I was going to act surprised anyways.

"Andromeda, come down and eat before we go down to the Ministry.", called Dad.

"Okay father, be there in a moment." I called back.

As I walked down to go eat I saw something through the window, it resembled a mouse. Eww, mouses were just fondly not my type. I finally went and got some eggs to eat.

As I was eating, I asked father, "Why do we have to go to the Ministry of Magic today Dad; Why not tommorrow?"

"Because I have a very important thing to discuss with the Minister, now hurry up my dear. I don't want us to be late for the meeting. Now do we?"

"No Dad, of course not", I replied with eggs stuffed in my mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you might get choked.", said my mother.

Oops forgot to tell you my mother was Minerva McGongall.

"Mom, I know, I know."

"Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt. Understand?"

"Yes, I know mother, just trying to get me safe. So what house do you want me to join in?; I was thinking Hufflepuff."

Both of my parents looked at me with their death glare eyes, mouth dropping, and looking at me like I said something wrong.

"What is it?; Did I say something wrong?", I asked looking scared.

"Oh no, It's just we wanted you in Gryffindor my dear. Why Hufflepuff?", asked my mother.

"Umm, I don't know I guess I just didn't give it much thought. I just hope the Sorting Hat will help me to be sorted into the correct house."

"Trust me, it will, it did for me and it will for you too.", replied my father.

"It helped you, how exactly did it help you?", I asked curiously.

"Well it kinda went through the houses, describing what it saw through my mind and did something like Process of Elimination and asked for my opinon. Then, it just chose for me. Well then are you ready to go Andromeda?"

"Yeah dad, Thanks for that wonderful Crash Course on the Sorting Hat."

"You are welcome, now let's go."

**A/N:**

**Did you guys like the theory of Minevra McGongall and Albus Dumbledore's child? Any ideas, please review! Sorry it was so short. You may always give suggestions to the story itself. Yes, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. The Ministry Meeting and Supplies

**A/N:**** Hey hoped you like my last little short chapter. This chapter will be way better. Enjoy! Please Rate. In reply to PeytonBlackTheOriginal: I did a poll and she is going to have a cover photo eventually. About 1-3 posts every 2 days until August 13th. I took your advice on Idea 1, It was going to happen anyways. Not in this one though, later on there will be a sequel. Hint hint, a Weasley. New Story, ****Reading Sorcerer's Stone.**

Chapter 2: The Ministry Meeting and Supplies

I took Mom and Dad's hands and we apparated to the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry of Magic (or M.O.M) is a government to preserve magic throughout Great Britian. See, now I think I should be in Ravenclaw. But, there could be a Courageous Ravenclaw or an extremely smart Gryffindor. I guess the hat will help me determine my Sorting when the time is right.

We made it to the Minister's office. But I didn't want to go in, so Mom and I went to the Department in which Arthur Weasley worked in. He was a good family friend to the Dumbledores, even though my parents wasn't married. I don't think that Dad wanted me in the meeting anyways because it was a very important moment in the Ministry's point. Don't ask me what it was because I had no idea.

We had to go to Diagon Alley today anyways to get some supplies for school. Maybe I would see the famous Harry Potter. Dad doesn't want me to make a big deal about the scarred boy but it is a big deal, he not only beat Voldemort (I think), but he made a mark on the magical world that night. I believe I will be in Ravenclaw because I am not only smart, I think like adults. Things in my brain are not like a child, it is like a grown-up witch. I know nothing about spellwork but I understand the concept of magic within Great Britain and it runs through me like a mechanical machine.

I walked into Arthur's office and he was working on a the concept of a telephone. I admired it because I did not know the concept of a telephone either. The only thing I knew of the concept of something similar to a telephone was Owlery. Which was the communication between wizards in which you write a letter and send it by owl. I was very smart in this modern age. But, was I not only smart, I was as Courageous as they come like a Gryffindor.

It was weird how I was thinking about what house I would be in, it was my future. I needed to know but I shouldn't worry about it as much.

Arthur saw us come in and said,"Well hello, Professor and Andromeda. How may I help you on this fine evening?"

Mother replied,"Oh just visiting, Albus is in a very important meeting with the Minister. We shouldn't bother him on an important event like this."

Arthur exclaimed,"I understand, I guess I really wouldn't want to be bothered either. Did you know I just love how the Muggles work? They are so interesting."

I looked at him for a moment. He was really fasicinated in Muggle Studies, a very interesting subject at that. But, I always thought that Defense against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration was.

Minerva replied to Arthur after a minute or so,"Yes, honestly it is, but as always I like Transfiguration better.

"Like mother, like daughter" I said out loud (not know I did).

Mom just grinned at me.

* * *

After Dad got done with the meeting of the Minister, he came down to Arthur Weasley's office and came and got us.

I reminded Dad,"Don't Forget we have to go school shopping today even though I don't have the list. We already know what it is, right?"

Dad replied,"Yes, I guess we do. Should we go ahead and take her Minerva?"

Mom said,"I guess so. Better to do it know then never. Oh Andromeda, you do know you are getting the letter tommorrow, correct?"

I nodded my head as if saying yes.

We arrived at Diagon Alley and just so happened Draco Malfoy was there. He was a disgrace to the wizarding world because he just hated Muggles just because he thought like Salazar Slytherin. All of us knew he was going to be in Slytherin house even though we did not say anything.

He didn't notice we were there, so we just walked along. Mom actually already had my supply list in her hand. It was as follows:

**Uniform**

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

**Books **

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment **

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

I thought that was a lot of stuff. After we got all of our things we put them in the Cauldron. But, before we left we had to get a wand at Ollivander's.

**A/N:**** How did you all like this chapter? Next Chapter is ****Ollivander's and the Hogwart's Express.**** I won't update for chapter 4 until enough people has had a chance at the poll for the house.**


	3. Ollivander's and the Hogwarts Express

**A/N:****I hope you guys liked the last chapter now Andromeda is going to get her wand at Ollivander's. It is an exciting moment! Please, please Review! This story has already hit 100 hits, Keep it coming. (::) (::)- Cookies? Sorry it has took forever, Please forgive me! I will give you another Chapter though. No more cookies for you. Haha!**

Chapter 3: Ollivander's and The Hogwarts Express

The last shop I had to go to was real shabby and old like it had been there for thousands of years. Peeling gold letters was on the door that read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. Now, I knew he might have been there for thousands of years.

As I walked into the shop to purchase my brand new wand (in which I was so excited to get), there was an old man by the age of, let's see I really couldn't tell. But he was still yet old probably guessing around 70 and he said," Ahh yes the great wizard's daughter- you Andromeda Dumbledore. What a pleasure it is, two very fine parents indeed. Now remember the wand chooses you Ms. Dumbledore and none other at that."

Yay, my day was going to be so 'fun'. Umm, just follow the man's instructions and we will be out of here in no time. Don't you just love that little voice in your head?

"Follow me Andromeda and let me introduce myself- my name is and it is a pleasure having you... Let me see, let's try this one and let's pick out a few more here. Oh yes this one could work, hmm maybe this one, too."

As he got all the wands, I looked around the old and shabby little shop, it was quite a site. Old and dusty wand boxes everywhere with old lamps and even a sturdy little desk with a little checkout on it. What a site to see, but probably great wands at that.

"Okay now here we are. Try this first one, just give it a flick when I count to three, it is 9 1/2 in. and made of Fir with a Dragon Heartstring Core- just like your mother's."

"1...2...3"

I gave it a flick when he said '3' and I exploded a lamp next to me. That scared me to death for as long as I lived.

"No, no definitely.. Lets try this one, just follow these instructions, it is 10 1/2 in. and made of English Oak with a Dragon Heartstring Core- very unique indeed"

"1...2...3"

I gave it a flick when he said '3' and all kinds of wands fell off the shelves.

"No not that one a little better- but, no, Let's try this one.. just follow these instructions, it is 11 in. and made of Holly with a Unicorn Hair. It may work with a death in your family."

This frightened me a little bit, but maybe just maybe it could work.

"1...2...3"

I gave it a flick and a shining light sparkled around me. My new wand was an 11 in. Holly Wand with Unicorn Hair and I loved it.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Your duties are quite sincere."

He nodded his head and we went to the checkout.

"7 galleons please", He said as the price I had to pay.

"Here you go.", I replied giving him the money.

"Off you go if you may please."

* * *

As I exited _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands_, my mom and dad was waiting for me because we had to hurry and get back home so we can get my letter for acceptance to Hogwarts.

We had arrived home and there was a letter waiting for me saying this:

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mrs. Andromeda Dumbledore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress and your most sincere Mother

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Headmistress of Hogwarts (Mom),_

_I am pleased to welcome my acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely, Andromeda Dumbledore_

The owl actually sent it out the window and brought it right back in and gave it to my dear mother.

* * *

The next morning arrived we had to arrive at Platform 9 and 3/4 to go through the barrier to get to the school of Hogwarts. It was going to be an exciting journey to get to school at last. I just wanted to learn and learn all about magic to start my great adventure.

I took my mom and dad's hand and we just apparated to the Hogwarts Express because we didn't really want to travel all the way by foot. So, therefore I just met up with Ron Weasley and his family.

Once we met up with the Weasleys, I started chatting with Ron because you know- we are the same age and year and all that good stuff. We were talking about which house that we should be in.

"Well my whole family has been in Gryffindor-So, you know where I want to go. What about you?" Ron asked me very politely.

"I really can't decide between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor maybe I even have a touch of Hufflepuff. I just can't decide." I replied.

"Well hopefully the Sorting Hat can give you suggestions."

"Me and you both.."

I stepped onto the train and we found a compartment after I waved goodbye to Mom and Dad. After we found a compartment a boy, Ron met sat with us too. He looked exactly like Harry Potter.

I just blurted out,"Hello Harry.", and I didn't mean too.

He got a little startled and Ron's mouth dropped like it was falling off and Harry just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Well hello, Am I supposed to know you or something?", Harry asked questioningly.

"No, but I know you very well-Like who wouldn't but I did recognize you, which hardly anyone does. I live near where you and your parents lived at.", I stated very briefly.

"That is cool I guess. Ron do you know any spells yet?", I asked him not knowing if he did or not.

"I think so my twin brothers told it to me. Umm Sunshine, Daises, Butter Mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!", He said giving his wand a little wave.

The rat was supposed to turn yellow but it just want back in Ron's pocket.

As Ron was doing a spell, this girl named Hermione Granger came into the compartment looking for a boy's frog but evidently she didn't. But she had introduced herself and she fixed Harry Potter's glasses by saying," Occulas Reparo."After she fixed Harry's glasses, Ron's face got blood red because he was embarassed.

After a little while Hermione stated that we should probably change into our robes to get sorted at the Hogwarts Castle.

Wait, we were being sorted when we first entered the castle? What was I going to do? I didn't know if I was going to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw maybe even Hufflepuff. Maybe even Slytherin (in which I hoped didn't happen). What in the world- I was going to freak out. Then I just cooled down and changed into my robes.

Right when the train arrived, I heard a man say, "Firs' Years follow me."

We rode on boats, it was: Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was not ready to be sorted at all. I just did not know how to react at all.

**A/N:**** Did you all like this chapter? If so, go vote for what house Andromeda should be in or I will just choose myself and you definitely won't be disappointed whether you pick or if I do. You would probably like my decision anyway. I have to have 3 reviews for this chapter and at least 3 people vote on the poll before the next chapter. The poll is located on my profile. Updates will be more frequent in the future. **


	4. Sorting of Firs' Years

**A/N:**** This is the most exciting chapter throughout the whole book and possibly series if fans really enjoy this marvelous and adventurous book. This IS the SORTING of the famous Albus Dumbledore and marvelous Minerva McGongall's daughter, Andromeda Dumbledore. I hope you Enjoy! Sorry it was such a long time, NEVER will there be this big of a gap EVER again. (::) - You can have a cookie though ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sorting of Firs' Years

We steadily made our way across the lake to lead us to the Hogwarts, it was the most beautiful site you have ever saw. We were in our little boats sailing towards one of the most exciting moments in my entire life. Getting to the Castle was one of the queasy parts, standing in front of all the witches and wizards and getting rather odd looks as if you made a bad decision or a rather great one. This was my thought and I didn't know if the house I was picked in was going to be right for me.

The steps were rather old and mossy but was very firm in place as we walked up to enter The Great Hall. Believe me I have been through here a time or two and it wasn't on very delightful occasions. But, now it was going to be the best part of anyone's life you could ever dream of and I couldn't even raffle my brain between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

Once we arrived at The Great Hall, my mother was standing there in her very perky green robe and walked around patiently waiting for us to arrive. Scanning through the students almost rapidly.

She immediately said, "Welcome to Hogwarts when you walk through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. Your house is like your family and friend at Hogwarts and most importantly try to agree with the Sorting Hat because sometimes he can- get a little rude. Wait one moment please."

I stood there and chatted with Hermione and Luna while I was waiting. Then a little shuffling of the students began to arise and everyone started to chatter along very loudly. I kinda had a gut filling that Luna would go into a different house then even someone as smart as Hermione. Prove me wrong, but I just knew for some reason.

Everyone always says I am a gifted, well drawed-out student, even my own father told me that (and HE was the greatest wizard of the century 'currently'). That is why I am raffling on so much about houses for- it just KILLS me, not to know. But I took a deep full breath and slowly inhaled then exhaled.

Hermione stared at me like I was stupid, I gave her a inquiringly-type of look. But I realized that I breathed very heavy and almost as loud as you could breath. "Sorry bout' that, I am just very nervous."

Hermione replied,"Nervous? I am absolutely terrified!"

Luna stated,"Me too. I am probably going to throw-up."

"Oh, please don't. My mother always told me to think of the scent of home and you will get your mind off of it rather quickly.", I told Luna.

My mother rushed back in and had all of us follow her while I was trying to think of what house to be in. But, quickly I switched my mind over to the professors and one in specific gave me a nervous feeling: Severus Snape, but I would never mention it to ANYONE. But eventually, I would just have to bear down and let it all out.

Mother started calling names down:

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Andromeda saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at someone.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Andromeda could see two twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry Potter in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Oh there goes my friend! I am so excited for her. I put my hands over my eyes and

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decidewith Neville.

When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head

when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

I knew my mother would call me almost towards the end. But she decided to just know.

"Dumbledore, Andromeda", I slowly walked up to the stool and mother popped the hat upon my head. She glanced at me with a welcoming smile.

**"BOO!"**, shouted the hat in my head. I almost fell off my stool and alot of students laughed and I giggled a little too. Then, it became all so suddenly- quiet.

**"Hmm.. where to put you? Slytherin, maybe..? Oh no, definitely not you have no qualities in there. No..No...No."**

** "Hufflepuff maybe? Maybe not, I see more quality traits in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. What do you say, Andromeda? Would you like Hufflepuff even in the slightest interest?"**

"I was thinking either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. No.. not Hufflepuff, I think I could go better in the other two.", I thought (hoping the hat could read my brain).

**"I agree. I must dare say, you are rather smart for your wizarding age but you have a very courageous heart. I think I know exactly where to put you."**

"How do you know you are so sure?"

**"Since I am so sure..."**

**"Better be..."**

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

With a sigh of relief and alot of cheers from my fellow classmates, I trail off to Hermione and give her a reassuring smile. I knew this might happen. I am utterly satisified.

* * *

**A/N: Hoping you liked this chapter... Should I start doing a POV since everything is settled? Keep reviewing update should be on Halloween (b. 5-9 PM EDT)  
**


End file.
